<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Is Here, Bringing Good Cheer by FanFreak611</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250349">Christmas Is Here, Bringing Good Cheer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611'>FanFreak611</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Psychmas (2020) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Caroling, Christmas With Family, F/M, Fluff, O'Hara Family Christmas, Scottish Christmas, Season/Series 06, Short One Shot, Traditions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime during season 6. Shawn and Juliet travel to Miami for their first O'Hara Family Christmas together and Shawn quickly learns that the O'Hara's <i>love</i> their Christmases.</p><p>Written for day 9 of the 12 Days of Psychmas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Psychmas (2020) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>12 Days of Psychmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Is Here, Bringing Good Cheer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ngl I had a lot of fun researching Scottish Christmases for this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter in Miami really wasn’t that bad. It had been a cool 70 degrees since they touched down and even when it dipped into the 60s in the evenings, it was nothing a light jacket couldn’t hurt. Besides, it was the perfect weather to go caroling which was good because Shawn had just learned that caroling was an O’Hara family tradition.</p><p>A cool breeze ruffled his hair and he used one hand to pull his jacket a little tighter around himself, his other hand preoccupied by its hold on Juliet’s hand. He looked down at her, a grin instantly breaking across his face. She looked so cute in her tartan overall-dress thing (he had no clue what it was called) and black sweater. Her hair hung loose- only a few strands pinned back- and swung around her shoulders as she turned to look at him. It looked so curly and fluffy and he took silent pride in knowing exactly how it felt between his fingers.</p><p>“So…” Juliet started, “How are you enjoying your first official O’Hara family Christmas?”</p><p>He glanced between her and the rest of the O’Hara clan, who were a few steps in front of them. “It’s great! Your family is amazing.”</p><p>“Yeah,” She grinned, squeezing his hand. “They really are.”</p><p>The two lapsed back into silence, listening to the conversations of the rest of her family. It had been a very busy day from learning just what the first footer was to eating and drinking his weight in turkey and scotch to meeting every single one of Juliet’s family. The O’Hara’s sure loved their family Christmases and as someone who had grown up with very small Christmases- usually consisting of just his parents and maybe his uncle or grandparents- he was loving every minute of it. Plus it also meant he got to spend much of the afternoon and evening with his favorite girl which was an automatic win.</p><p>“Okay, everyone!” Maryanne announced to the group as they came to a pause in front of a very festive looking house. “For our next song let's do Duan Nollaig!”</p><p>There was a chorus of cheers from the group and a rustling of paper as they flipped through their homemade songbooks. He had gotten one too but had given up trying to read Gaelic after the second house. It’s not that he minded though, in fact, he was loving this. Caroling wasn’t something he usually did and seeing everyone so happy was infectious. </p><p>One of Juliet’s brothers- Tim? Tom? Or was it Albert? He had unintentionally zoned out when meeting her brothers- distracted by the sudden realization that she had used pineapple chapstick- so their names were a little fuzzy. One of her brothers ran forward, giving a short knock on the door. It opened a few seconds later, revealing an older couple with matching sweaters and the whole group burst into song.</p><p>Shawn did his best to sing along but after butchering the fifth word, he gave up, choosing instead to listen while quietly humming along. He preferred this honestly. Yes, he did have a killer tenor that was unfortunately lost on the world but this meant he could also listen to Juliet sing. He had heard her sing before, either in the shower, to her favorite song, or occasionally when she’d lull him back to sleep after a nightmare, but there was something special about her in this very moment. Maybe it was because joy was written all over her face- she hadn’t stopped smiling since they arrived. Or maybe it was because she had a lovely voice and he could hear her soft tones as she pronounced each word with perfect clarity. Or maybe it was because to him, she was the most beautiful person in the world.</p><p>Regardless of the possibilities, he knew one thing for certain: he loved her. A lot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>